


Picninc

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Inui e Kaidoh hanno appuntamento per un picninc.





	Picninc

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge LDF's Greatest Scavenger Hunt della comunità Lande di Fandom, prompt 23- gita con picnic

Inui aveva studiato a lungo il parco per scegliere il posto perfetto per il suo appuntamento con Kaidoh. Aveva passato ore e ore a osservare i punti migliori e più isolati in modo da non mettere il suo timido kohai in imbarazzo. Per questo motivo aveva scelto quel punto davanti al lago, lontano dal sentiero e sotto il ciliegio in fiore. Solo chi avesse voluto andarci avrebbe potuto notare la presenza di qualcun altro e nessuno andava mai tanto vicino all’albero.

Quando Inui aveva proposto a Kaidoh il picnic quest’ultimo era arrossito adorabilmente fino alla punta delle orecchie, ma aveva accettato perché si fidava del senpai. E aveva fatto bene vista quanta attenzione Sadaharu aveva messo nel trovare un posto riservato, lontano da occhi indiscreti.

Inui aveva preparato tutto il giorno prima: la tovaglia, piatti e bicchieri di plastica, l’acqua, le bibite e il dessert (succo di frutta al cento per cento e yogurt, i preferiti di Kaidoh).

Kaoru invece si era svegliato all’alba per preparare degli onigiri per entrambi. Ne aveva fatti con il tonno, con il salmone e con l’umeboshi e per poterli distinguere l’uno dall’altro li aveva plasmati con forme diverse: triangolo, sfera e a testa di gatto. Si era sentito un po’ stupido, ma aveva addirittura usato l’alga per decorarli con delle faccine. Era un appuntamento dopotutto, il senpai si aspettava che facesse qualcosa di carino, no?

I due ragazzi si incontrarono davanti all’entrata del parco, ognuno con un sacchetto fra le mani. Si avviarono verso il posto selezionato da Inui, quest’ultimo che spiegò per tutto il tragitto le motivazioni della sua scelta, poi stesero la tovaglia e si sedettero su di essa.

Prepararono tutto il necessario per il picnic, ma prima che Kaidoh potesse aprire la scatola in cui aveva delicatamente posto gli onigiri Inui si alzò.

-Mi stavo dimenticando di mettere una distrazione per le formiche.- spiegò alla vista dell’espressione confusa del kohai.

Si allontanò di diversi passi con un piattino e lo posizionò sull’erba, poi ci versò dentro un po’ di zucchero di canna prima di tornare da Kaidoh.

-In questo modo le formiche della zona saranno attirate dallo zucchero e non ci saliranno sulla tovaglia.- spiegò con un sorriso.

Kaoru annuì. Non aveva nemmeno pensato alla possibilità che ci fossero delle formiche, il senpai era sempre così attento ai dettagli! Come il fatto che aveva portato le sue cose preferite, lo riempiva sempre di questo tipo di attenzioni quando uscivano assieme. Kaidoh spesso si sentiva inadeguato accanto a Inui, nonostante quest’ultimo lo rassicurasse spesso su quanto gli piaceva passare il tempo con lui.

Ancora sovrappensiero aprì la scatola degli onigiri e la posizionò davanti al senpai per permettergli di scegliere per primo.

-Quelli triangolari sono al tonno, le sfere sono al salmone e gli altri all’umeboshi.- spiegò prima di ricordarsi delle decorazioni e arrossire per l’imbarazzo.

Inui invece ghignò divertito e prese un onigiri per studiarlo.

-Sono adorabili, Kaidoh. Sei davvero bravo, non ci sono dubbi che questo sia io.- si complimentò con il kohai, girando l’onigiri con la sua faccia stilizzata per metterselo accanto al viso ed evidenziare la somiglianza.

Kaoru arrossì ancora di più.

-È un appuntamento.- si giustificò.

-Sì. E tu sei adorabile quanto il tuo onigiri.- Inui ribatté, porgendogli quello con la propria faccia per tenersi quello con la faccia del fidanzato. –E sono sicuro al cento per cento che sei anche buonissimo da mangiare.- aggiunse in tono malizioso.

-S-senpai!- Kaidoh esclamò, imbarazzato a morte.

Si portò le ginocchia al petto e morse l’onigiri che aveva ricevuto per cercare di distrarsi dalla sensazione di calore che gli era esplosa nel basso ventre alla battuta di Sadaharu.

Quest’ultimo ridacchiò, allungando una mano per accarezzare la schiena del kohai mentre mangiava.

Kaoru era ancora rosso in viso, ma a quel tocco gentile e familiare si rilassò abbastanza da appoggiarsi alla spalla dell’altro.

Inui rimase zitto finché non ebbero finito di mangiare, beandosi della vicinanza del fidanzato e godendosi il cibo.

-Mi piaci, Kaidoh.- gli disse alla fine, guardandolo negli occhi.

-A-anche tu mi piaci.- rispose timidamente il kohai, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Inui gli accarezzò la guancia e gli sollevò il mento, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo dolcemente.

Kaidoh si sciolse completamente a quel bacio, sospirando beato e appoggiando le mani sulle spalle del senpai.

-Avevo ragione, sei buonissimo.- Sadaharu commentò maliziosamente quando si separarono.

-Senpai!- Kaoru ribatté in tono scandalizzato, dandogli una pacca di disapprovazione sulla spalla.

Inui rise, abbracciando il fidanzato e accarezzandogli la schiena.

Kaidoh borbottò una protesta, ma avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita dell’altro e affondò il viso nella sua maglietta per nascondere il viso arrossato.

  

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
